


Wait, What?

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Modern Elves Arrive in Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingolfin is not sure what has become of his life. He and his father has been released from the Halls (along with his half-brother and nephews) following a visit to Namo by his mother and Míriel and now he has to watch both of them engage in public displays of affection with his father. It's enough to drive an elf over the edge, even before Fingon arrives bringing tales of Celeborn's arrival in Valinor with some strange horse like device called a Vespa and the subsequent fight with Angrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend telling me about a production of "Into the Woods" were the Princes ride Vespas...what better for our dear elves in Valinor?

Fingolfin was quite happy with his life at the moment. For some reason that nobody was quite sure of, but everybody agreed had something to do with the new and quite frightening friendship between his mother and Miriel, and their joint visit to a meeting of a Valar, he and the rest of the Noldor lingering in the Halls (including Finwë) had been released. Of course, there was the problem of the fact that his father now had two wives, at least one of them was guaranteed to be hanging on to him at all times, and he really preferred to not think of his parents doing anything like that. Even that problem had good consequences though – Fëanor and he had bonded over a mutual shared disgust at these public displays of affection.

One of which was going on right this moment. He had no idea why they thought it was appropriate to be whispering into Finwë's ear in the middle of this meeting, nor why if they had to do this, his father couldn't have at least released everybody else from the meeting. As it was, he was reduced to sharing awkward glances with his brothers, while also trying to avoid looking at this – it had been an age already, and was it really necessary for them to be feeding each other? Any distraction would be welcome right –

Bang! The door flew open. Fingon came crashing through the door, lost his footing, and crashed into a sofa. This drew an affectionate smile from Fëanor (and he still wondered what exactly Fingon had done to earn Fëanor's affections) and a worried glance from Finarfin. On the bright side, his parents and Míriel finally quit acting like love sick puppies, and looked up at this.

"Greetings Family!" Fingon cried out as he extracted himself from behind the sofa.

"Hello, indyo," Finwë spoke. "Is there something you needed?"

"Well, I had a question," Fingon said, now picking dust bunnies out of his hair.

"Which is?" this time, Míriel spoke. Fingolfin steadfastly ignored the fact that she was now sitting on his father's lap.

"Well..." at this, he groaned. Fingon hesitating to say something was never a good thing. "I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Míriel spoke again, as Indis walked forward to help Fingon get the dust bunnies out. Really, how did his son get all of those in his hair?

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to get a Vespa…" around the room, various looks of confusion (and Fëanor's mask of no emotions that he always used when he didn't know what was going on) were shared.

"A what?" Finarfin asked the question, when nobody else seemed to be willing to, or were too busy to ask. Apparently, the dust bunnies in Fingon's hair were numerous enough to qualify as a small colony. Indis was quite busy.

"A Vespa! Celeborn brought them with him! They're sort of like horses, except they go even faster, and they don't slow down unless they run out of fuel! Please, may I have one?" Of course, if it was the slightest bit dangerous or fast, Fingon would want one. Suddenly, it all made sense again.

Finarfin perked up, "Celeborn? Do you mean to tell me that my daughter's husband has finally made the trip to Valinor?"

And Fingon resumed the sheepish look he had worn at the beginning. "Well, yes, but you might want to stay here for a little while more."

"What? Why would I need to stay here, nephew?" Glancing at his father once more, Fingolfin could think of a thousand reasons why Finarfin would just want to stay put and not go anywhere. If Galadriel reuniting with her husband went anything like Elenwë and Turgon seeing each other for the first time in millennium had (and he really wished he had not stumbled across that), he doubted his brother would want to see it.

However, his suspicions were undermined by Fingon's next sentence, "There might have been a slight…accident…involving Angrod and a Vespa, Uncle."

This was entirely the wrong thing to say, because Finarfin jumped out of his seat and was half way to the door before Fingon managed to grab him and force him back into a seat. "Please calm down Uncle! Elrond assured me that Angrod would be alright. Anyways, Angrod kind of deserved it."

Fëanor now had a look of utter glee on his face, that contrasted quite sharply with the looks of worry or exasperation that were on all the other faces in the room. "Tell me, nephew, what did dear Angrod do?" Honestly, at times, Fingolfin though his brother more resembled one of those gossip queens at the market then a Prince of the Noldor.

Fingon, of course, was quite happy to oblige this wish for gossip. "Well, you know how the Sindar from Doriath don't like dwarves?"

"Yes, son, we're all well aware of that. Would you please hurry this story along, so that your Uncle may go see his son?" Fingolfin interjected.

Fingon pouted for a moment, then continued, "Celeborn came riding up to your house on it, Uncle, and Finrod, Aegnor, and Angrod came outside to see it. Galadriel was out visiting with Celebrían and Auntie Eärwen, though I'm sure she's off to get Celeborn out of the jail – "

"JAIL?" Finarfin was not happy.

"Well, yes, you see there was a slight misunderstanding, and Olwë really had no power to get him locked up anyways, since it happened on Noldorin soil, and you might want to look into how Olwë is overstepping his bounds Grandfather -"

"The story please, Fingon?" Fingolfin cut in once more. He really did not want Fëanor to be reminded of what Fëanor had termed 'Olwë's utter mental deficiencies and power hungry ways'. Every time this happened, it ended with the Valar getting involved.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there – so anyways, Finrod was admiring it, and Aegnor was just kind of being quiet, but then Angrod opened his mouth and said something about how a half brain dead dwarf could come up with something faster and better than that, and then Celeborn shot back about how if it would be so easy that a dwarf could do it, why hadn't Angrod come up with something like it, and Angrod said that it was so simple that it was below his notice, so then Celeborn said that Angrod was just jealous of his superior intelligence, and then Angrod asked why, if he was so intelligent, did his wife not give him strands of his hair and instead give them to a dwarf –" at this, Feanor went bright red, and narrowed his eyes, but didn't interrupt.

Fingon continued, "And Celeborn got really, really quiet and really, really pale. And then Finrod and Aegnor went to grab both of them, and drag them apart, but Angrod didn't notice that, and instead moved closer to Celeborn, and Celeborn went to turn his Vespa around and leave, but then Angrod said that he was just a coward, but Angrod is an utter idiot, and tripped in a hole – you might want to look at getting those fixed Uncle – and his leg was still in the path, and Celeborn hit it."

Fingolfin winced, as he listened to the rest, "And Celeborn immediately stopped, but Angrod was screaming, and I guess Olwë was coming to visit somebody, because he came flying up, and he had some of his guards grab Celeborn and drag him off, and Elrond came out to look at Angrod, and Finrod was arguing with Olwë that it was really an accident, and that Celeborn did not deserve to go to jail, and I think that Orodreth came out at that point and was bringing up all these legal points. Oh! Maedhros and Maglor were with me, because they wanted to see Elrond, and I was bored and hanging out with them, if you were wondering why we were there. Anyways, so then Elrond asked them to help him get Aegnor inside, and Maedhros asked me to come tell you all what had happened, but I really want one, so can I have one?"

Finarfin appeared to be having a slight mental breakdown. Clearly, this was not how he expected things to go. Fëanor also appeared a little twitchy, though that always seemed to happen when the fact that Galadriel had given her hair to a dwarf was brought up.

"Perhaps later dear," luckily, Indis was both finished with the dust bunny removal, and well versed in dealing with Fingon. "I think that right now, we need to go look into getting Celeborn out of jail, and making sure that Angrod is alright, but afterwards, we can see about getting you one."

"Yes, Grandmother," Fingon appeared to be somewhat bouncing in place. "Can we leave now then?"

Finwë stood up, and Míriel clutched his hand. Then Indis grabbed his other hand. Fingolfin had the odd urge to beat his head into the wall at the way his family acted. "I suppose we might as well. Boys, would you mind getting the carriage ready?"

Looking at his brothers, Fingolfin concluded they would be no help. Still, he could hardly tell his father no. "I'll get it." Sulking out the door, he almost thought it would be better if he was still in the Halls. As he exited the door, he spied Anairë hurrying towards him. Perhaps, it wasn't quite that bad. He still hoped elves riding Vespas did not become a trend, though.


End file.
